


Hallelujah

by Lidsworth



Series: Broken Wings [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Friendship, post battle of the 20th ward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki attempts to live his life as a blind ghoul, absent of his kagune. Broken and useless, he sees very little reason in living.</p><p>Sequel to Broken Wings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hallelujah  
> Summary: Kaneki attempts to live his life as a blind ghoul, absent of his kagune. Broken and useless, he sees very little reason in living.  
> A/N: This is the sequel to Broken Wings, and this may actually be a full length story. So, I hope you enjoy! Also, I'm my own Beta...so yeah, there may be mistakes.

 

He was screaming again. Screaming until his throat bled and tore to ribbons, scratching at his empty sockets of his eyes until thick skin and blood had caked underneath the chipped nails. Like a rubber ball let lose, bouncing around a room, the bellows clawed onto the wood, ricocheted throughout the walls, echoed down the hallway and into the kitchen.

  
The blond wondered what vile hallucination Kaneki was subjecting himself to this time. Was it the “Doctors” (and he used the word loosely, because actual doctors didn't intentionally hurt their patients, no matter the species) pulling out fleshy tendons from his back? Or maybe Arima's white hot Ixa tearing through his brain and turning it to organic mush?

Another scream saw another gulp of hot coffee down Hide's dry throat. The man shuddered at the stale taste, and nearly spit the dirt out.

 

“Bitter” he spoke to himself, “just bitter. I wonder how Kanek-”  
  
Another agonizing scream, another plea for help. From the table, Hide nearly stood in an attempt to run upstairs and qualm his friend’s internal fear. But with a heavy heart, and a body stiffer than lead, he found himself glued to his chair, pale fingers still gripped tightly around the warm mug.

 

“ _Don't cater to his every need when he starts screaming, you're not his knight in shinning armor,” Vacant violet eyes stared spoke through the mocha wisp of steam flowing from a cream colored mug, “If you run to him every time he starts screaming, he won't get better.”_

 

The age old conversation between the she-ghoul's twisted logic and a then Hide rung raw within his head, yet as the screams grew in ferocity, Hide found his internal restraint waning away.

 

Another scream. A sip of coffee. Another shout. A sip of coffee. Another wail...the tip of the cup bit at Hide's bottom lip, and slowly, the blond placed the mug on the table. Words, he could hear the strain of words forcing themselves through the screams.

 

“Help! I-I can't see...It's dark! H-Hide! H-Help!”

 

He didn't run fast, he didn't spring to action like a “Knight in Shinning Armor”, for he was no stranger to the mess that lay in the upstairs bedroom. Each creak into the steps, the steps aged with the pain and agony that the house had absorbed over time, sucked the living day lights out of the already hollow Hide. Pale fingers traced on the ledge, the small crevices within his fingers collected white dust and dirt.

 

“When was the last time-”

 

Another plea, and Hide's thoughts about home care vanished with the wind. Steps later, he stood before the door, his hand already around the knob. There was no sort of dramatic breath or closing of eyes when he turned the knob, lest the stench of rot and urine tease Hide even more than it already had.

 

Kaneki looked like some sort of pathetic child's clown. Red paint streamed down his checks, dark angry marks were engraved in his face. The white clothes that the CCG had provided him with had turned an ugly shade yellow at the pants, and Hide only allowed himself to sigh a breath of annoyance because the mere thought of cleaning a flustered Kaneki was more than he could bare.

 

Upon his entering, the ghoul tensed, and turned his nose to the door. He groped at the air towards his friend.

“H-hide?” He gulped, stretching out a trembling hand, “Hide!”

 

Hide was thankful that Kaneki was blind, for his expression was nothing short of despair, but nevertheless, he put on a jovial tone “Hey man! Look at you, I just cleaned you yesterday! Now we'll have to do it all over again!”

 

Kaneki's fingers came to his mouth, and nervously, he chewed at the skin, “I-I'm sorry...I-uh, I didn't mean to...to...”

“It's okay Kaneki!” Hide laughed, cutting off his friend's apology, “It was just an accident, you got scared.”

 

Hide walked towards the confused ghoul, and wrapped his hands around the thin shoulders, “Yeah, let's just get you cleaned.”

 

The fact that Kaneki allowed himself to be moved with such ease meant that Kaneki wasn't really “Kaneki”. When Kaneki was Kaneki, he'd remember this all, remember the fact that he pissed himself, scraped at his cheeks, acted like a baby, he'd remember it and hate himself for it.

 

This Kaneki, this useless, child-like Kaneki, Hide could deal with any day. But when Kaneki came to himself, when he was fully conscience, was when Hide felt like the world's worst friend. This...this was still his fault, all of it.

 

If only he'd told Kaneki his feelings about Rize, then maybe he could have prevented this tragedy. But alas, he hadn't, so with the frail ghoul wobbling on his feet, Hide led him to the tub.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> A/N: So the first chapter isn't that much, and it's mostly about Hide's perspective, and him having to care for Kaneki. Though i'll be sure to add Kaneki's perspective in the next chapter, it's just showing how bad the situation has gotten. Either way, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update ASAP. Have a wonderful week, and God bless.


End file.
